Sammy Smut
by PookbearD
Summary: This is pure unadulterated smut of Sam and Jessica's first time together, from Jess' POV. Rated M to be safe. Please read/review.


"I have wanted to hold you

**Sammy Smut**

by PookbearD

Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing pure smut. Please let me know what you think about the style of my writing. If you don't like good old-fashioned smut, then don't read and please don't flame me.

I own nothing, except for my dog, who I am rather attached too, so please don't sue.

"I have wanted to hold you . . . like this . . . for so long . . . " Sam whispered sweetly into my ear.

"Then, don't . . . let go." I breathlessly state.

He smiled and his eyes twinkled at my reply. He looked deep into my soul and helped me find myself. I slid up to the head of my king-size bed, holding his hand, pulling him with me, never removing my eyes from his. I gently pushed him down into the mound of pillows and leaned in and began to kiss the strong line of his jaw and delicately lick his ear lobes, one by one, taking in his salty taste. I moved down his body while dispensing little nips and light kisses to his neck. I then took my hands and held his arms down at his side, trapped under the weight of my legs as I began to kiss and lick his nipples, through his shirt, till they were taut and he let out a low growl.

A devilish grin appeared upon my lips and I looked up at him through half-closed eyelids. "Shall I continue?" I exhaled in my most seductive tone. He shook his head and moaned his approval. I laughed and preceded to un-tuck his gray t-shirt from his belted jeans, his bulge of excitement evident to my passion induced gaze. I slid further down his lean muscular body, painstakingly lifting his shirt up an inch at a time. I slowly began by leaving a trail of gentle kisses and nibbles across his lower abdomen. He shifted and strained trying to fully remove his shirt but I held onto it with my free hand. My other hand amused itself by sliding down the inside of his right thigh and slowly walking my fingers up one side, just below his manhood and then down the other thigh. I wanted to tease him, make him want me, all the more.

I allowed my hands to glide up the sides of his abdomen and massage his chest and shoulders, while inching his shirt up and placing small kisses along his abs. He truly had the most gorgeous torso I had ever laid my eyes on, short of a male model. He groaned and reached down and tried to pull me up onto him. I hesitated and continued kissing my way up his chest. I lifted his shirt up around his neck, where his arms were trapped over his head and preceded to lick, nibble, and kiss his nipples and upper chest again. I moved into a sitting position with one leg on either side of him and could feel the warmth of his erection straining to break free of his jeans. This excited me terribly.

I began to kiss and suck his neck and shoulders, while holding his arms captive in his t-shirt. "Stop teasing me . . . and start pleasing me." He begged in a husky tone, through the cotton of his t-shirt. I brought the shirt up over his mouth and held it just below his nose. I then leaned over and kissed him with more passion than I knew I was capable of. I tasted his soft, sweet lips and gently forced them apart, so our souls could dance. Our tongues fenced playfully and then with increasing hunger. I allowed my tongue to slide in between his sensual lips, something I had yearned to do since I had first laid eyes on him.

Obviously this was getting to be too much for Sam. He hastily removed his t-shirt and rolled over until he was on top of me, in one fluid motion. He looked down at me through his soldering hazel eyes and a light smile played across his mouth. "As I said before, enough teasing . . . now, it's my turn." He leaned forward and began undoing the buttons of my blouse with his teeth. As each one opened, revealing more of my flesh to his gaze, he would lightly kiss the area that became exposed. I brought my hands up and began to weave my fingers through his already messy hair.

He slowly removed my blouse from my body and began to tease my nipples through my black lace bra. He gently placed each one in his mouth till it was wet and then would rise and blow his honeyed breath, till they grew taunt. I let out little gasps, as my breath began to come in short, quick pants. I grabbed his head and held him close to my bosom as I wrapped my long legs around his lower body, yearning for him to touch me more. He rose up with his hands and proceeded to undo my jeans and slide them gracefully over my hips and thighs. I rose up off the bed to assist him in getting rid of them. Once they were to my knees, he stopped and slid down my body, using his warm hands to caress my stomach and thighs. He began to lightly kiss and nibble my inner thighs and trailed all the way down to my knees, before stopping to completely remove my jeans. As I lay still on the bed, in only my bra and panties, he slowly took in my luscious curves and made love to me with his eyes. I felt my entire body begin to tingle.

I reached down and grabbed his hand and brought it up to my chest. He leaned forward and began to kiss and caress every inch of me, beginning at the top of my head, all the way down to my toes, before journeying back to my hungry lips. I felt warm all over. Gently, Sam removed the remainder of my clothes, as well as his own, and lay beside me with our bodies touching. We lay together for a while, silently, intertwined, sharing the closeness and heat being exchanged between our bodies.

Finally, Sam whispered sweet words of love and passion in my ear as our bodies became one. Our bodies were over run by a sea of small waves that grew in intensity. Wave after wave of passion overcame me, as I clung to Sam, the only rock in the storm. Just when I thought it was over, he took me to new heights, before gently bringing me back to earth, cradled in his arms. We stared lovingly into each other's eyes, exchanging glances only two lover's share, as we drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken a few hours later by Sam nuzzling my neck and leaving a trail of kisses between my right ear, neck, and shoulder. I opened my eyes, still hazy from our shared passion and looked down at him. "Ah, the lady has regained her senses, I see." Sam quipped. I let out a light groan and stretched my arms above my head in a delicious stretch. "That was the best nap I have ever had in my entire life." I replied as I smiled down at him while hugging him closer, not wanting what we had just shared, to be over.


End file.
